To fall as snow, to rise as spring
by from the sev'nth of march
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, a boy with many secrets, having great stamina and an unusual ability to regenerate, and he's one of the few people that keep Tsuna sane. Currently revising.
1. Rumors, Rumors

_**To f**__**all as**__** snow, to rise **__**as sprin**__**g**_

Summary: Namikaze Naruto, a boy with many secrets, having great stamina and an unusual ability to regenerate, and he's one of the few people that keep Tsuna sane.

**Pinkie: Summary sucks I know, sorry...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor Naruto (If I did the KHR/Naruto world would be so screwed...)**

* * *

_Rumors, Rumors_

"Hey! You son of a bitch," Growled a teenager from the Namimori high school division. Carrying a worn out baseball bat, his eyes locked on aquamarine blue eyes, a younger boy with long blonde hair tied in a loose ponytail watched with an unreadable expression with his hands in the pockets of his pants. "Where the hell is Hibari Kyouya?" The older one spitted out as he his face scrunched into a sour look and sweat glistening his forehead from the heat of the sun. Wiping away the droplets of drool that managed to land on the younger teenager's face with his thumb, the blonde-haired boy continued to watch with his unnerving gaze as the few lackeys that served under the one with the bat had taken a step back from unknown fear.

"What? You can't speak Japanese you stupid foreigner!" The leader didn't seem to notice his men slowly backing away; he was too focused on glaring at the blonde-haired middle school student to even pay attention. Tilting his head to the side, the younger teenager seemed deep in thought with one eye closed, strands of hair shadowing over his brow as beads of sweat dripped down from his eyebrow and over his eye patch that covered his left eye letting the paper fabric absorb the teardrop of sweat.

"…Hibari Kyouya?" He questioned, more to himself than to anyone else, his accent in fluent Japanese. "Don't know anyone by that name; sorry can't help you there," He answered nonchalantly causing many of his fellow classmates that still lingered in the courtyard to face fault into the ground, how the hell did he not know Hibari Kyouya? That managed to cross everyone's minds,

"But," The blonde-haired student raised a finger, his visible eye still closed and a smile sprouted from his lips making him look fox-like from the three slanted scars on each side of his face visible to all eyes. "I will help you on showing you the way to Namimori High," He said with the same casual tone of voice. "We're not lost you dumb ass!" The leader yelled.

He smacked the bat into the ground irritably, and his lackeys seeming to get their confidence back at their boss's anger rising and fueling their own and ridding of any fear. "We're here to defeat Hibari Kyouya and take over his territory," A frown replaced the smile on the middle school student's face, a flaming aura of white that was invisible to normal human eyes surrounded the blonde-haired boy's body, it lashed out and lingered around the school yard.

All the people in it froze on the spot, fear paralyzing their bodies from moving. "So," The middle school student started, the frown dissolving away and his smile from before was plastered on his face once more revealing glistening white teeth from behind his lips. The leader of the gang of high school students dropped his bat that fell to the ground with a small thud and falling to his knees soon afterward, but this was all unknown to him, his body felt numb and out of place from everything around him. "Your bad guys now are you?" With that piercing blue gaze, the leader was ready to pee his pants.

"Ha, Guys! Guys," a first-year middle school student shouted as he ran down the halls of Namimori junior high, forgetting the rules of not running in the halls. "…A fight! There's a fight in the courtyard!" Students that sauntered down the halls looked at the boy idly in confusion. "A fight between the high school students and Naruto-sama," Many have had heard of rumors of a blonde-haired student that prowled in Namimori, but he rarely ever came. Some say he was in the Yakuza, or he was on the run from the cops on those long absent days, whenever he did attend students from other schools around Namimori would follow after him like they were in a gang, although no one has ever seen this but they still circled around the students buzzing in gossip over the mysterious second-year student. "Ah, you mean Namikaze-senpai?" Squealed a few female first-years, sliding open the windows in their classrooms to get a better view of the brawl,

"Kyaaa! Get them senpai!" The girls cheered out excitedly. Sawada Tsunayoshi, a first-year that shared the same class with the squealing girls gazed up at them in confusion, Gokudera Hayato, Tsuna's self-proclaimed right-hand man, sneered at the sight of his classmates. "Getting excited over some stupid upperclassman, women are so hopeless." Hayato muttered to himself before turning with a beaming stare at his so-called "boss" with admiration, "You're way better than some sempai, Tenth! Those stupid girls should be cheering for you,"

"I don't know about that…" Deadpanned the brown-haired boy, even if Hayato always believed in him Tsuna doubted he could stand up to high school delinquents. "Are you talking about Namikaze-sempai?" Questioned Yamamoto Takeshi, Tsuna's good friend who had an obsession over baseball randomly butted in his friends conversation, annoying the grey-haired foreigner as per usual. "Moron, who in the hell is Namibia?"

"Nami_kaze_," Takeshi corrected, laughing soon afterward only making Hayato's patience grow thin. "Tch, like I care!" The grey-haired boy growled out, ready to throw his dynamite in the baseball fanatic's face. "Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna could only watch as his foreign friend radiated hate waves in Takeshi's direction who remained obvious of the bomber's hatred.

"Wait, do you mean Namikaze-sempai as in the sempai who is said to be from a Yakuza organization?" Tsuna questioned, still eyeing the girls who continued to cheer on from the open window. "That's the latest rumor at least, and the less gruesome one," Takeshi laughed while scratching the back of his head. Hayato raised an eyebrow, seeming to be interested at what Takeshi meant by being "the less gruesome one."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, there have been a lot of people saying a lot of things that aren't really true—none that have no evidence anyway. Sempai is almost never here, but the teachers never seem to question his absences. That's when people began to talk behind sempai's back." An air of silence occupied the space around the three, uncomfortably lingering around that neither of the three dares to break.

"That's rather harsh, probably isn't easy for Namikaze-sempai." Tsuna finally said with his head downcast so he could only see the palms of his hands.

"He could be of use for the familial," Said Reborn, Tsuna's home tutor, who had appeared out of thin air startling the three from their thoughts. "Reborn! Don't scare us like that! And how did you do that?" the brown-haired boy practically screamed it his tutor who wore clothing similar to a detective's. "I have many tunnels installed in this school," The baby answered dryly, his shape-shifting pet Chameleon Leon was in the form of a stethoscope and was held in Reborn's tiny hand making the smallest of the three stare in confusion at the transformed Leon, was he supposed to be a detective or a doctor?

"This is a mystery that will be unraveled," Said the cursed hitman.

"Are we playing a detective game? Let me join," Takeshi asked. _Why do I have a feeling this is just another trick Reborn has set up, _Tsuna thought not knowing how right he was.

"And I have discovered a few key facts," Said Reborn. "What is it Reborn-san?" Hayato asked excitedly, thinking this would be a way to show to his Tenth that he is the only one true enough of being Tsuna's right-hand man. "Namikaze Naruto, 16 years old and currently living by himself," Reborn read off of a notepad that had appeared out of thin air.

"Also to be a hired magician in Namimori's local hospital as a part-time job,"

Silence…

…

…

…

"EEEEHHHHHHHH?"

One Namikaze boy sneezed abruptly, his finger rubbing at his nose while gracefully connecting his foot to his superior's jaw. "Am I catching a cold?"

"_Idiots can't catch colds, they catch you."_

He imagined his "little sister" saying, how very likely of her to say such a thing.

* * *

**Pinkie: Wow, I finally wrote this story, will i wrote the first chapter about like two months ago? I didn't take much interest in it at the time, and this is my first story posting up here on Fanfiction on this account so please review, critisize me or review nicely it doesn't matter, just give me your thoughts on this story I'd like some feedback. There's somequestions I'd like to ask you readers.**

**1) Should Naruto be a new Guardian? (If so, do tell what weapon you'd like to see him to have and I'll see if I can have a vote for Naruto's weapon)**

**2) Should I have him be with a KHR girl or one of the Narutoverse girls? (I won't pair him with Sakura even if they are canon)**

**He's going to have some powers and be badass but not all that powerful, he can do magic tricks which will be explained later on in the story if I can get into this. Sorry if anyones OOC I know Naruto was a bit... Reviews are love y'know?**

**P.S.-This is set a little bit before the Kokuyo Arc so bye!**


	2. Unfortunate Mishaps

_**To f**__**all as**__** snow, to rise **__**as sprin**__**g**_

Summary: Namikaze Naruto, a boy with many secrets, having great stamina and an unusual ability to regenerate, and he's one of the few people that keep Tsuna sane.

**Pinkie: Summary sucks I know, sorry...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor Naruto (If I did the KHR/Naruto world would be so screwed...)**

* * *

_Unfortunate Mishaps_

--

_March 7__th_

_Like any other kid, I have many dreams, some are obvious and others quite ludicrous. I have a big vocabulary as you might have yet to figure out, I have a better memory than most kids my age and most don't seem to like it. Ever since momma and papa died I've had to do a lot of things on my own, but fortunately Ero-sennin leaves me enough money for the bills when he comes on his monthly visits. And just like the old geezer I'm going to do some research (1), this is why I have you my little black book to jot down on my researching of psychokinetic, found a lot of it in papa's old suitcase and I think it have something to do with my parents death and I may learn more about myself. Well, until next time._

_Namikaze Naruto _

A young Naruto smiled secretively as he finished writing down half of the first page in Italian, not many thought of the little blonde to be at least half Japanese via his looks and knowledge of speaking and understanding both Italian and German. He admitted he was half German but still was bred in a Asian atmosphere since his deceased parents moved to his mother's hometown before they had passed away only a short few months ago.

The blonde wiped away a few tears that escaped from his seeable eye while the other shadowed over his bandaged eye. His injured eye was also from the cause of the accident that ended with his parents' death. Shaking his head ridding of those memories for now, Naruto sat up and stretched hearing the right joints popping back into place.

Grabbing his book, the blonde stood up on wobbly legs that felt numb every time he tried to step forward, that's what he gets for sitting on them for the past half hour.

"Yo, Naruto! Ya' home?" A voice called from outside the boy's apartment, Naruto ran up and placed his book under the pillow of his futon before running out of his room.

"Yeah! Kiba,"

_---Many years later---_

"Okaasan. Who's that boy over there?"

A little girl pointed in the direction of the park as they passed by.

It was late in the afternoon, and the park was barren of giggling children and mothers gossiping with one another. The girl's mother stopped from her window-shopping and turned to where her daughter was pointing in the direction of the park across the street.

"What boy? Sweetie there's no one there."

The little girl looked up at her mother and blinked in confusion before turning back to the vacant park. "But…he was there, sitting on the swing and writing something in a book."

The mother shook her head at her daughter's petty words before pulling her by her wrist down the busy streets. "Let's go Yuka-chan, papa's waiting for us at home."

"But, Okaasan…" The girl moaned in protest and tugged at her arm a bit in defiance before finally letting her mother whisk her away amongst the mass of pedestrians. Up in the trees near the local park, a boy stood lazily on a strong branch, the leaves shadowing over and hiding him from plain sight.

Gazing down at the daughter and mother as they slowly began to disappear and become part of the horde of people, a mischievous smirk evident on his full lips and a glint sparkled in his one blue eye. Jotting down the last bit of his unfinished writing with his ballpoint pen he closed the casebound notebook in hand and slipped it in his satchel, "The kid's got some good eyes." The boy muttered to himself before jumping down from his hiding place up in the trees. Fixing the strap of his satchel over his shoulder and stepping out into the sunlight, the boy swiped away lone strands of blonde hair from his face and turned to stare up at the clear blue sky.

"What a beautiful day," He sighs in content as he stood there with a fixated gaze up at the sky before heading off into the direction that lead to Namimori's local hospital.

---

On the other side of town in the neighborhood where the Sawada Family resided in a Vongola-Tenth-to-be was having another boring, casual afternoon.

"YOU STUPID COW!"

"Gokudera-kun!!"

"Gotta…stay…calm…"

Ready the dynamites and grenades…

3...

2...

1...

_KA-BOOM!!!_

"Wow, these toys sure are well made." Said an obvious Takeshi as he held an inactive pink grenade in one hand while he dusted off debris from his person with the other,

"Yamamoto, I think you've taken one too many baseballs in the head…" muttered a disoriented Tsuna while he wallowed over the state of his bedroom and half of the upper level of his house, hands pulling at his hair and a dark aura hanging above his head. Yup, just another ordinary day of the life of a Mafioso,

"Why me of all people…?"

_Why does it feel like Kami-sama is placing most of his attention on me and making my life a living hell…?_

"You're like the wart off the face of the earth. Pitiful really," Said Reborn who was sitting atop of the brunette's mass of hair comfortably while polishing a toy gun that looked eerily similar to Leon's green color. "Stop reading my thoughts already!"

"Anyway, on other matters, we should be idling along now."

The cursed infant jumped from his position on the Vongola heir's head to the floor with a well practiced landing. "Namikaze should be at the hospital by now."

"Wait! What about my room? And please don't tell me you're seriously going to recruit a schoolmate of mine!" Tsuna could only yell while pointing at his room that lay in ruins with Hayato seeming to tidying everything up to the state it was before the explosion and Takeshi trying to comfort a still wailing Lambo. And I emphasize on the _trying_ part.

"Come on kid, I'll play ball with you. That'll make you feel better, right?"

Oh, crap…

"Yamamoto! DROP THAT BALL!!!"

Is the baseball fanatic trying to kill Lambo or what?

_THUNK!_

**_CRASH!_**

"WAAHAHAAHAAA!!!"

Insert more wailings and the waterworks here…

* * *

**Pinkie**: **Yay! Second chappie!!! *Insert cheesy disco music and embarrasing dancing***

**Chapters aren't long, but oh well, I can be pretty lazy and impatient. And sorry if there are any OOC-ness, this story must bore you people...**

**Anyway, thank you all who reviewed, faved and alerted this story. You don't know how much you made this obssessive Yaoi fangirl happy *starts tearing up***

**Aww, poor Lambo he's always being abused, wonder why no one's reported child abuse yet...**

**You reviewers gave such interesting ideas about the weapons and whatnot! I love them all but I must choose one...Which I can't so I'll put up a voting poll on my profile so you people can vote! ^-^**

**New question of the day/chapter!**

**Who should be the tutor/sensei for Naruto when the Varia arc starts???**

**1) Jaraiya? (I think i spelled his name wrong..)**

**2) Kakashi?**

**3) An acrobaleno? (any of them really besides Mammon, Colonello or Reborn)**

**4) Bianchi? (Yes, I can actually see her teach Naruto about poisons and how to use them for attacks and defenses and whatnot)**

**5) Ayone else that I haven't thought of? (I wish I could pick Dino but he's Hibari's punching bag during that time)**

**This may be somewhat of a harem for Naruto (He'll only get one girl from KHR and another from his original universe which I call Narutoverse maybe one more if I feel like it), besides counting out Haru, she belongs to either Hibari or Tsuna. Yeah, I actually ship those pairings, so what?**

**To Eterguy: This was actually originally suppose to be a Naruto X Hana story... I'm surprised that someone brought that pairng up, O.O**

**So there might be some possibility for that pairing to come back to life!! Yay!!**

**(1) Not the type of research that pervert does!!! Naruto is too young to understand that old geezer's perverted obssession at the time, it's a lot like Shamal and Goku-chan.**

**ANYWAY, REVIEWS ARE LOVE!!! **


	3. Restart

Well this is embarrassing... O/O

A long hiatus I was on, please forgive me but I'm going to delete this story and recreate it...

I'm really sorry guys!

-Sakana Shojo


	4. I'll give a proper explanation

Hello, this is Sev'n, and I realized how long it's been since I promised to remake To fall as snow, to rise as spring...yeah, I have no excuses.

I've decided to finally clarify and give my reasons on why I had decided to remake this and it was mostly due to how I was losing interest in the Naruto series and mixed with how frustrating my life was at the time which I won't go into to too much detail so as to spare your guys' own time.

My inspiration for writing had decreased when I started high school, I was growing up and so was my view on fanfiction as a whole. I kept comparing my writing style to others and saw how flawed it was at the time. When I tried to write more chapters it didn't flow along with any previous chapters and I just kept getting frustrated with writing until I decided to start from scratch with the mindset of remaking "TFAS,TRAS" entirely but I kept putting it off and putting it off and before I knew it I graduated high school last may.

I want to write this remake and get back into writing again, so I've started to properly outline the story with a few changes in mind.

I'm still debating about Naruto's age and grade but have decided some key facts:

- Naruto will not be a guardian, creating a new flame would be just a pain and there are already some fanfiction with that incorporated in it and I don't want to copy that.

- Naruto x Hana will definitely happen, but romance won't be the main focus I promise you that. I think they would compliment each other nicely. Hana would keep Naruto in line from doing something stupid and Naruto in turn would help her live a little more.

- Naruto is still something of a trickster/magician that will involve in his fighting style. Considering my limited knowledge of Shippuden, Naruto will be somewhat out of character as his personality somewhat follows on how he was during the beginning of the series to a little bit of how he acts after travelling with Jiraiya.

- The story will also be under a different name and I've decided not to delete the original so as to keep as a sort of reference for the first few chapters of the remake.

I will also need a beta, but considering I've never had one before I don't know how to go about working with one. So if any of you would like to beta for me I apologize if I frustrate you! Haha...

_ - Sev'n._


End file.
